A Wish
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. It's the cutest dimples birthday, for OQ week.


Prompt-Birthday

Regina hurried home from her office early today, she still had a few things to finish before Robin and Roland came home from their camping trip with the merry men this weekend.

Today was Roland's birthday, his first birthday here in Storybrooke, with her.

Regina wanted everything to be perfect for him. She had baked a cake for Roland, chocolate of course, his favorite. Had a gallon of chocolate ice cream in the freezer ready for him and his classmates that should be arriving at her house within the hour. Henry should be arriving at her home at any second.

She flew into the house and used a little magic to make things festive for his party. In the backyard was an assortment of things for kids to do. There was an archery display, along with water balloons, there was also an assortment of other games.

She looked around the house to make sure everything was ready for the party, as Henry walked into the house.

"Mom," Henry said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Henry, thank you for coming to this," Regina said as she walked over to Henry and gave him a hug.

"Anything for Roland, he's like the little brother I always wanted," Henry said as Regina smiled at him. "And speaking of that, when are you and Robin going to get married and make Roland and I brothers?"

"Henry!" Regina said. Her little prince was too much sometimes.

"Mom, you know he loves you. I've never seen you as happy as you have been with him, with them," Henry said.

"When, and if, Robin and I get engaged you'll be the first to know, well you and Roland," Regina said as she patted Henry's cheek. Just then there was a knock on the front door.

"Henry will you get the plates ready for me please? I'll let our guests in," Regina said as she made her way and started letting everyone in for the party. Regina's phone buzzed and she looked down to see that Robin sent her a text saying they were almost home.

"Everyone, they will be here any moment!" Regina yelled out as everyone quieted down and waited for those Hood men to walk into the house. A minute passed of uncomfortable silence and then there was the sounds of footsteps, followed by the opening of the front door. Roland walked into the living room, holding his father's hand.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled out as Roland stopped in his tracks.

"What's all this?" Robin asked as Regina made her way to them.

"Well, it's not everyday that someone celebrates his birthday now is it?" Regina said as she kneeled down to Roland who smiled so big, his adorable dimples were showing. "Happy Birthday, Roland." Roland then took the step to her and hugged her, throwing his little arms around her neck and burying his face in her neck.

Robin watched as two of the most important people in is life, shared a quiet moment. He noticed everyone was watching them, the former Evil Queen, now Regina and his precious little boy. Regina had done so much for not just him, but this day, and this party for Roland made Robin fall that more in love with Regina. Before it had been Robin and his merry men that were Roland's family, now he had more friends and family then he could ever hope for. He had a very stable environment to grow up in, and the future was very bright for his little boy, than growing up in the forest, on the run constantly.

Now, now they had a home, a real home. Regina had asked them to move in after they had dated for a few months. Regina was like a mother to Roland, treating him as if he were her own, just like Henry. Robin knew that he was going to marry Regina one day, that was if she would have him as her husband. Robin knew that Regina's first marriage had been in no means a happy one for her, it had been brought up one night but he could tell Regina was not ready to talk about it with him just yet. He was determined to change that with their marriage, he was going to show her how much she was loved, and how she could love in return. But that was a matter for another day, today was about his son.

"Papa, look its a party, a party for me!" Roland yelled out.

"I see that my boy," Robin said as he watched Roland pull Regina around the room, talking to his merry men, Henry, the Charmings as well. Robin watched the joy on his son's face as well as watching the happiness on Regina's as she went around the room with Roland.

"She's very happy," Henry said as he came up behind Robin, who turned and put an arm around Henry's shoulders.

"Yes, she is. They both are," Robin said. "As I hope you are."

"My mom is dating Robin Hood, beat that," Henry said as Robin laughed.

"Henry, in a few days, there is a matter I wish to discuss with you," Robin said in a serious tone.

Henry smiled and nodded his head, he already knew what Robin was planning in his head. "I take it I better start looking at suits to wear?"

Robin gave a quick nod and turned to look to see his love walking towards him. He took her hands in his and leaned down and brushed her lips with his, keeping it very public friendly as there was a room full of people.

"Thank you, milady," Robin whispered into her ear. He moved back to look at her, seeing the smile on her face, warmed his heart.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for him," Regina said.

"We feel the same way about you," Robin said and was about to steal another kiss, when he felt his son's hand pulling on his pants.

"Papa, it's time for my cake!" Roland said as he pulled on his papa's hand and Regina's, as he led them to the table for the cake cutting. Everyone started singing Happy Birthday to Roland, once it was over, Roland closed his eyes and made a wish.

"Okay, who wants to eat some cake?" Regina asked as she cut the cake and started handing out pieces, the kids enjoyed their cake and headed outside to play. Robin kept an eye on Regina and Roland, watching them both enjoying this party. Roland opened his gifts from everyone, he especially loved the story book he received from Henry with a promise to read some with him. From Regina he received a new bike to ride, Henry promised to help him learn how to ride it as well.

"This is from me, my boy," Robin said as he handed Roland a package. Roland opened it quickly and smiled upon seeing a bow and arrow, just like his papa's. "Thank you, Papa." Roland said as he gave a hug to his father.

"You're welcome, my boy," Robin said as Roland took off to try out his new bow and arrow. Later Robin walked up behind Regina at the back windows, as she watched her boys out playing in the backyard. They were finally alone, the guests had finally left.

"Thank you, for all of this my love, today meant so much for him, to me. You have made this day so special for him," Robin said as he kissed her neck.

"You're welcome," Regina said as she smiled and closed her eyes, she opened them as Roland came back inside to grab something to drink.

"Roland, what did you wish for?" Robin asked.

"Well, Papa, I made two wishes. One I wished that Regina was my Mommy," Roland admitted as Robin and Regina smiled as they looked at one another.

"Well, we'll see about that, my boy. And the other one?" Robin asked.

"A baby brother," Roland said as he ran outside again, leaving Robin with a smirk on his face and Regina with a hand on her stomach.

Flat for now...


End file.
